Sometimes Sesshomaru Can Be Helpful
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Complete! Sango and the others get attacked by Sesshomaru while Inu Yasha is busy with someone else. Sango is too weak to leave, and the others have to move. Miroku is left to take care of her. What could possibly happen with them?
1. Default Chapter

Sometimes Sesshomaru Can Be Helpful... 

Sometimes Sesshomaru Can Be Helpful 

By Makoto Sagara 

(Why is it so foggy? I can barely walk because of this wound on my thigh, and now I can't see past my nose. Beautiful!)Sango thought sarcasticly.(Where is Inu Yasha when you need him? Stupid Kikyou always shows up at the worst possible time. She just has a knack for it!) 

"Ow." Sango had to stop. She had tripped over the root of a tree. "Kagome-chan, I can't move. I think it's really bad." 

"Oh, Sango-chan, are you sure you can't walk? If only we knew where Inu Yasha was," Kagome muttered, as she ran to check on her friend. Her face was very concerned. 

"No. I don't think so Kagome-chan. With my other leg as bad as it is, I can't walk at all now. Gomen nasai, minna-san." 

"Sango-sama, I doubt you did this on purpose, so don't apologize." Miroku walked over to her. "Please let me carry you." 

"Yeah right. Like I would put myself into that kind of situation. I'd rather crawl!" 

"But Sango-san, if you don't let Miroku carry you," Shippou piped up from Kagome's arms, "we won't be able to find Inu Yasha. Please let him. Please?" 

"Fine, but you do anything, Priest, and I will make your family curse seem like a slight tickle. Do I make myself clear?" 

The houshi gulped audibly. "Hai, Sango-sama. I understand. I promise to be on my best behavior." He nervously walked over to the ground-prone demon hunter, and picked her up. 

(Why does she always think the worst of me? Just once, I'd like to get her to believe me on the first try, without Shippou's pleading. Damn!) 

(Hmmmm,)Sango thought.(He looks cute when he's all nervous.) She blushed at that thought. (Why am I thinking about him like that? He's a priest, for kami sake. Ok, so he's a lecherous one, but he is still a man of Buddha.) 

Miroku blushed at the closeness of the trained warrior. (What is this? Why am I of all people blushing?) 

The fog had cleared, and a beautiful crescent moon shone throughout the forest. Miroku looked at Sango's face as they walked along. (She's so beautiful in the moonlight. If only she didn't think of me as a lecherous priest.) He sighed at that thought. 

Sango heard the sigh, and then thought about how uncharacteristicly quiet he had been since he started carrying her. "Is there a problem, houshi-sama?" 

He flinched at the title. "No. Why do you ask?" 

"Because you've been so quiet ever since we started again. You normally have to be threatened to shut up. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I...uh...I..." 

"Ok guys, looks like we're gonna have to camp in this clearing for the night," Kagome announced. "This is a good place to stop anyway. Shippou, please go find some fire wood. Miroku, some water would be nice. I'm sure sango-chan can build a fire, while I prepare the food and beds." 

Everyone seperated to da as Kagome asked. While sitting by herself, Sango thought about the priest's reaction to her questions. (I wonder why he got so nervous all of a sudden. That's not like him at all.)

"Sango, is the fire ready yet?" Kagome asked. 

"Huh...oh. Gomen. I drifted off for a moment. I'll have it done in a second." 

* * * * * * * * 

(What is wrong with me?) Miroku asked himself. (I'm never like this. I feel like I'm 13 asking the first pretty girl I see for a kiss.) 

(Sango is a trained demon hunter. She could kill me if she wanted to. But she is also very beautiful. And smart at that. Oh Buddha, I am only a man. Why must I be tormented like this?) 

(At this rate, I'm going to need a dip into this river before i can return to camp,) he thought wryly. 

* * * * * * * 

Miroku returned to camp with enought water for a couple of days. He saw Sango sitting against a tree, away from the fire. Then, he looked around the clearing. Something was missing. 

"Where's Shippou? Did he ever come back?" 

"No. Oh my god. First Inu Yasha, and now Shippou." Kagome broke into tears. "Where are they?" 

"Please stop crying Kagome. You look that way, and I will look this way. Sango, would you keep a look out in case he comes back?" 

"It's not like I could go look anyway. But yes Miroku-sama, I will watch for Shippou-chan." 

"Thank you, Sango-chan!"Kagome replied as she ran off looking for the kawaii kitsune. 

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sango-sama," Miroku whispered. 

He hadn't gotten far, when he heard a scream. (Kagome-sama!) He ran as fast as he could back to the camp site. 

When he got there, what he saw made his whole world crumble. Sesshomaru and Jaken holding Sango captive. 

"Tell me where my stinking half-brother is, human, or I will kill you," Sesshomaru hissed at the captive Sango. 

"I would, if I knew where he was. We were looking for him when we had to stop for the night." 

"Liar. He has to be here somewhere. I smell that wench Kagome somewhere nearby. I will ask you one more time. Where is Inu Yasha?" 

"I don't know." 

"Lying bitch." With that, Sesshomaru took his poisonous claws, and placed them on Sango's already wounded thigh. "I said where is Inu Yasha, you bitch?" 

The only answer he got was that of Sango's scream. That was enought to snap Miroku out of his daze. 

"Sango!" 

"Miroku!" 

"Ah, look Jaken, the priest has decided to join our little party too. How fortunate for the demon hunter, neh?" 

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Very fortunate," Jaken replied. 

"This wench doesnt seem very helpful. Now, houshi, where is Inu Yasha?" 

"Let her go, and I'll tell you." 

"How touching. I believe he is trying to negotiate for this girl's life, Jaken. Fine, she was poor game anyway." He threw Sango at Miroku's feet. 

"Daijobu ka, Sango-sama?" 

"Hai, Miroku-sama. Don't worry about me," she managed to say before she fainted. 

"Sesshomaru, she didnt lie to you. Inu Yasha is not with us. He was captured by Kikyou after the last battle with Kagura. He was weak when you left and passed out. Kagome and I were preoccupied with the care Shippou and Sango needed after the battle. The wound you were all to happy to worsen was a present from Kagura. We were busy helping them, when Kikyou came and took him away. Unfortunately, we failed to notice until Shippou was conscious. And then all we saw was Kikyou disappearing with your brother's body. That is the truth." 

"Hmph." Sesshomaru walked over to Miroku, stepping over Sango, and looked him in the face. "Why should I believe you, human?" 

"Well, smell around. Do you smell your brother?" 

"He is right, Sesshomaru-sama. Inu Yasha's scent is not here." Jaken offered. 

Sesshomaru smacked the toad demon so hard he flew into a neighboring tree. "Who asked you, stupid? Well, if he is not here, I will be leaving." And with a flourish, he and Jaken disappeared. 

"Miroku!" 

He turned to see Kagome and Shippou on the other side ot the clearing. 

"Hai, Kagome-sama?" 

"How's Sango, Miroku?" Shippou asked, standing in Miroku's way of checking the unconscious girl at his feet. 

"If you'd move, I would be able to tell." 

"Gomen nasai." 

"So where were you, Shippou-chan?" 

"Um....I found some pretty rocks, and I was collecting them for Kagome-san," said the flushed kitsune. 

"Is that so?" He checked Sango's forehead. 

"Shimata! Kagome-sama, do you still have those herbs that Kaede-sama gave you?" 

"Hai. Will she need them?" 

"That, and someone will have to stay up with her during the night. Sesshomaru stuck his poisonous claw into her open thigh. We must watch her, and make her as comfortable as possible." 

"Do you think we will be able to start again tomorrow?" 

"No, I believe not." 

Kagome burst into tears again."First, Inu Yasha is kidnapped by Kikyou. Now, Sango is poisoned by Sesshomaru. Next, Naraku will show up?!" 

"Kagome-san, please dont say that," pleaded Shippou. 

"Yes, Kagome-sama, it might come true. We do not need another one of us hurt. Why don't fix something to eat? Shippou can fix the beds, and I will care for Sango." 

"Do you really think that's wise, Miroku? If she finds out that you've touched her without her consent, she will make you very miserable later." 

"I would rather have her hate me and live, than to die. Don't you?" he asked seriously. 

Miroku gingerly picked up Sango. (Kami, she's burning up all over!)"Shippou, is a bed ready yet?" 

"Yeah. What's wrong?" 

"She has a fever. I have to bring it down. Set up your's and Kagome's beds on the other side of the fire." 

"Why?" Kagome asked. 

"Shippou does not need to see Sango-san undressed, and he goes wherever you do." 

"Ok. I understand. Hurry Shippou, I need help. Miroku the herbs you asked for are right here." 

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Shippou, could you please bring me some water?" 

"Hai." 

After recieving the water, Miroku stripped off Sango's yukata and hunter catsuit, took her sash and dipped it into the water.(She is so beautiful,) he thought as he mopped her forehead and neck. He proceded to go farther when he noticed a large scar on her stomach.(Ineresting. Any one else would have died from a wound like that. You are an amazing woman, Sango.) He shook his head and continued to spongue off her body. 

* * * * * * * * 

She was running. "Kohaku, father, anyone? Is anyone here? Hello?" 

"Sango....is that you?" 

"Father? Where are you? I can't see you. It's too dark. Father?" 

"Over here Sango-chan. Follow my voice." 

"I'm coming. Wait for me." 

"I will. Sango-chan, I am so proud of you. You have grown up into a strong, smart, independent, and beautiful young lady." 

"F-father...are you alright? You don't seem like yourself. Father, is Kohaku near? I haven't seen him." 

"Yes, he is here." 

Sango finally reached her father. "Oh father, how I've missed you. They told me you were dead." She started crying. "I knew you couldn't be dead." 

"But onee-chan, Father is dead. Because I KILLED HIM!" Kohaku appeared behind their father, and stabbed him with his chain scythe. 

"Father!" 

"Now, it's your turn sister dear. DIE!" 

"KOHAKU!! NO!!!!" 

And that's when Sango finally awoke. 

* * * * * * * * * 

(She's crying?!), Mirkou thought as a single tear escaped Sango's closed eyelids.(Why?) Then her face contorted into a look of pain, confusion, and fear. 

"Father..." Sango barely whispered. Then, she started shaking and sweating. 

(Oh kami, is she feverish again?) 

"KOHAKU!!!!! NO!!!", she screamed, and bolted straight up. 

"Sango...daijoubu ka?"Miroku tentatively asked. 

She threw herself into his arms. "Oh Miroku-sama!", she sobbed. 

"Sango...you're awake?" Kagome asked sleepily. 

"Hai, Kagome-sama, Sango-san is awake. Go back to sleep." 

"Ok....." She turned over and hugged the little kitsune next to her. 

"Sango-sama, daijoubu ka?" 

"...H-h-hai..." At that point, she noticed her current state of undress, and in who's arms she was in. She blushed furiously. 

"Are you flushed? Would you like some water?" 

She removed herself from Miroku's arms, and covered herself with the blanket. "I'm fine, and water sounds good." 

"Were you dreaming about your family?" He handed her a cup of water. 

"I always do." She took a drink. "But this time, this time, my brother seemed less possessed." She paused. "I don't know how to describe it." 

"I understand." He looked very sad all of a sudden. 

"So, were you the one who..." She blushed, but continued on."...undressed me?" 

"Ano...if I answer that, will I be hurt?" 

"Iie." 

"H-h-hai," he stammered out.(Why am I so nervous? I'm blushing more than she is!)(Get a hold of yourself man! She is just a woman!)(No, she is Sango. Beautiful, smart, a trained demon killer, sweet, a formindable opponent, and...)(And what?)(...and the only woman I've loved.) 

"Miroku?" 

He came back to her from his internal conflict. "Yes, Sango-sama?" 

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, for saving me." 

"I couldn't let Sesshomaru kill you." 

"Why not?" 

(Because I love you.)"Kagome would have been devastated if you had died."(So would I.) 

"Oh," she said, dejectedly. 

"Please get some sleep, Sango." He chastely kissed her on the forehead, and headed back towards the river. 

"Miroku-sama?" 

"Hai?" 

"Nevermind..."(I love you, but you will never love me, will you?) 

"Sleep now." 

"Okay." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

(Kami, now I really do need that cold dip in the river,)he thought sourly.(Why can't I tell her how I feel?) 

"Because I'm a coward. That's why," he said out loud. 

"No you aren't. A pervert, yes. A coward, no." 

The other voice startled him. He turned around and found...Inu Yasha there! "How..." 

"How did I escape from Kikyo? Naraku wanted to have a "chat". While they were arguing, I got away, and followed Kagome's scent here." He sniffed the air again. "Sango's hurt badly, and..."He paused. "And my lousy half-brother and his slime have been here. What happened?" 

Miroku filled him in, excluding the part after Sesshomaru left. 

"So, will Sango be able to travel or be carried tomorrow?" 

"Even if we hadn't left Kirara in the village with Kaede-sama, no. She needs a couple of days of rest and sleep. I don't think it would be wise to move her before then." 

"So, we're sitting ducks for a couple of days?! K'so! What the hell are we gonna do now?" 

"I suggest that we get some sleep, and in the morning, see what the others think about this. It's only fair." 

" Feh. For once, letch, I agree." 

"Well, let's go back then." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome rubbed her eyes in disbelief. When he didn't disappear, she rushed over and threw her arms around him. "Oh, I missed you, you jerk." 

"Ano...I missed you too, Kagome." 

"Welcome back, Inu Yasha." Sango said from her sitting position in her bed. She had replaced her yukata at least after Miroku left her last night to sleep. 

"A-arigatou, Sango-san." 

"Inu Yasha, I'm so glad you're back. Kagome cried over you." 

"Shippou!!!!" Kagome yelled. 

"What? You did Kagome! Although I don't know why,"he muttered the last part. 

Inu Yasha picked him up by his tail. "What was that, runt?" 

"Nothing." 

"Feh." He dropped the little kitsune on his face. "Anyway, Miroku filled me in on the details last night. I suggest that we head back to the village with Kaede-baba. I know that Sango is in no condition to travel. I pose this to you three. Do we all stay here, or do we have someone stay with her until she is well enought to travel?" 

"I can travel. I feel better already," Sango protested. 

"Out of the question!" MIroku yelled. "I mean, you are not well." He cleared his throat. "If we allow you to strain yourself before the poison is out of your system, you will die." 

"Sango," Kagome butted in,"if you dont rest and then die on me, I will never forgive you. Won't you just please listen to them?" 

"Fine," was her reply. (How did I get into this? Everyone else is deciding on what I should do. I hate this!) 

"Okay, now that that is over. Kagome, what do you want to do?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Well I dont want to leave Sango, but I have to get back to the village. Kaede-sama might need me." 

"Feh. Shippou?" 

"I'll do whatever Kagome does. I dont want to leave Sango either, but I miss Kirara and Kaede-sobo (grandmother)." 

"Fine. Miroku?" 

"I dont see a point in all of us staying here, Inu Yasha. I suggest you take Kagome-sama and Shippou-chan back to the village, and I will stay here with Sango. And before you even say anything, Sango-sama, I can behave myself, and I will. So dont start." 

"I dont believe you. I'd rather risk dying." 

"Fat chance, sister." Kagome knew it was time to step in, or it would get ugly. "Now, Miroku, ig you do anything to her she doesnt consent to, I will let Inu Yasha kill you. Understood?" 

"I understand perfectly, Kagome-sama." 

"Good. Now, let's pack up our stuff. We'll leave what you'll need for a few days. Um...I dont have enough food to leave much. Gomen." 

"It's okay. I will just have to catch fish from the river. No problem." 

"Alright, then I'm finished." Kagome threw pack on her shoulders. "Shippou, you ready?" She walked over to Sango. "I promise, if he does anything, I will really let Inu Yasha kill him. Sango, cheer up, ok? I'll see you in about a week, right?" 

"Ok, Kagome-chan, and dont let Inu Yasha take advantage of you either. I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too." They gave each other a big hug. 

"Hoy! Kagome, come on!" Inu Yasha yelled. 

"Just because you dont have any feelings, doesnt mean others dont. I'm saying good-bye, you heartless jerk. Give me a minute." 

"Feh. Just hurry." 

"Dont let him push you around, ok?" 

"I wont." She winked at Sango. "Be carful." 

"You too. Ja ne." 

"Ja ne, Sango. Jaaaa, Miroku-sama! Come on Shippou." 

Then, they were gone. Just like that, she was all alone with the letcherous, but sweet, Miroku. (It isnt that bad, I guess. At least, I can get some rest.)She mused.(Miroku, too.) 

"Houshi-sama, is there a reason why you personally offered to stay with me?" 

(Because I cant stand to be away from you.) "No. No reason, except that it was the most logical thing. If I hadnt, Kagome would've stayed here, and Inu Yasha would have slowly insane. Or would you rather have Inu Yasha stayed with you? You would have killed each other by the tomorrow morning." 

"Oh..." (I knew he didnt stay for me. He only did it for Kagome and Inu Yasha.)She fought the tears that accompanied that thought. 

"Is there a reason you didnt really fight the decision?" 

"Yes, because I am tired. Can we talk later?" 

"If you like, but sleep now." 

She laid herself down, careful not to disturb her leg. The more she thought about the handsome priest, the more depressed she got. She prayed that sleep would find her, before the tears started. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Miroku headed towards the river to bathe.(Buddha, she is so entrancing. Her sad eyes and open heart. Those are what I love most. Why cant I just tell her that I want to make thr happy?)(I would do anything to see her smile just for me.)(Would you, really?)(Yes.)(Do you really think she returns your feelings?)(I dont know, but I dont think I would get over her telling me she didnt.)(Is that so?)(Yes.) 

He finished his cold bath. "Well, that takes care of one problem. Now to find something to eat." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

He came back later with quite a haul. He restarted the fire, and while it was heating up, he cleaned and gutted the fish. Sango woke again just as lunch was done. 

"Hmmm...something smells delicious." 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Starving." 

"Really now?" 

"Yes. I dont think I've eaten since yesterday at lunch." 

"Neither have I." 

"You didnt eat last night?" she asked, surprised. 

"No. I kept watch over you while you were ill. I didnt sleep until Inu Yasha returned." 

"Why? I'm sure Kagome would have helped you." 

"I wouldnt let her." He handed her a plate of fish and rice. 

"Really? Why?" 

"Yes. You had to be nude in order to be cooled down, and if Kagome had helped, Shippou would have seen you undressed. I'm sure you would not have liked that." 

"Point." 

They finished the rest of their meal in silence. 

"I believe that I need to bathe. Would you help me to the river, or shall I crawl?" 

"I dont think that this is a good idea, Sango-sama." 

"Miroku-sama, I need to be clean. I am filthy. I do not enjoy this feeling. Onegai gozaimasu?" 

"Whatever you wish. I will carry you."(Why dont I tell her no. She shouldnt be moving at all. Oh hell,I cant deny her anything.)"Are you ready?" 

"Yes." 

He picked her up, and noticed she only had on her light yukata.(Great. This is torture. I know it.) He carried her to the river, and found a spot where the water was relatively gentle, and then set her down. 

"Are you going to watch me?" 

"Is that a problem?" 

"No." 

Her hands flew up to her mouth, and she blushed immediately. 

(I cant believe I just said that out loud! Am I going crazy?)(No, you're in love, baka!)(In love? Me? With Miroku? Impossible!)(Why?)(Because...he's a houshi. That's why.)(And?)(And? Buddha will punish me for making a priest break his vows.)(Do you really believe that?)(I...I...I dont know. Possibly.)(You dont sound so sure, little Sango.)(Do you?)(Not really. But it sounds like crap to me.)(Really?)(Think for a minute. Does it make sense to you?)(Hmmm...I guess not.)(Well then.) 

"Sango?" 

"Yes, Miroku?" 

"Are you finished yet?" 

"Yes." 

"Would you like help now?" 

"Yes, please." 

He brought her yukata with him over to her. "Here you are." 

"What you want me covered?" 

He blushed profusely. "I only thought you would like it to protect your modesty from 'the dirty-minded priest'." 

"Well, I guess so." She accepted the light kimono, and put it on. "But how much modesty can I possibly have after last night?" she joked. 

"Quite a bit. I noticed how quickly you dressed when I left." 

"You did?" 

"Yes. May I ask why?" 

"Because I didnt want Shippou to see me in the morning." 

"Is that the only reason?" 

"Yes." 

"Sango?" 

"Yes?" 

"I...I...I think..." 

"Yes?" 

"I think...we'd better head back to camp." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The rest of the day was kind of uneventful. When the sun set, Miroku had dinner fixed, and Sango was very quiet while eating. 

"Sango-sama, is there something wrong with the food?" 

"No." 

"Then why aren't you eating?" 

"I just dont feel hungry. Is that ok with you?" She asked him, bitterly. 

"Sango..." 

"WHAT?" 

"Nevermind." He was shocked at her sudden out burst, and didnt try to talk to her any more after that. 

After a while, he could tell she was asleep again. (That's good. She needs all the sleep she can manage to get.) 

(I wonder why she yelled at me like that? Maybe she's angry at me for the scene at the river from this afternoon. But why? Because, I suggested that she might want to cover up? That doesnt make any sense...) 

He looked at her sleeping form. (No, she would never be mad at me for something like that.) He noticed that she started twitching. (Oh god, no that dream again!)He ran to her side, but he was too late. 

"KOHAKU!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"San.." 

"Oh Miroku-san," she sobbed as she threw herself into his arms again. "It was worse this time. Bloodier, and more real." 

He soothed her hair while she cried. Her tears tore at his heart as they fell from her eyes. He waited until she had calmed down a bit, and then pulled her away from him. 

"I have to know why you were so angry with me at dinner," he said with a slightly wounded look. 

"Because..."She paused, wondering if she should tell him, and decided what the hell. "Because I love you, and you only care for Kagome. And I realized that today." 

He was shocked. (Sango loves me? No way am I this lucky. I must be dreaming.)(Baka, say something before you lose her!!!!) 

"Sango, I...I love you too. I like Kagome, but I love only you. I'm so sorry I didnt tell you before, but I didnt think you returned my feelings." 

"You...love me?" She started crying again. 

"Why are you crying Sango?" 

"Because this cant be real!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because you are a priest, and I would not ask you to break your commitment for me." 

"Who said I would have waited until you asked? I have been thinking. The priest thing is getting old. I'd like to just be Miroku, instead of Houshi." 

"But what about your curse?" 

"After we kill Naraku, I will be cured. Then I will ask you to be with me forever. Do you not understand? I want to be with only you. I've never felt like this about anyone. You are the only one I love Sango!" 

He kissed her passionately. "I dont want to imagine life without you. Please, say something." 

"What is there to say? You've already said it all. The only thing I can say is that I feel the exact same way, Miroku." She kissed him back with equal passion and love. "I never want to leave you," she sighed into his shoulder. 

"Neither do I, love." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

TBC 


	2. Sometimes Sesshomaru Can Be Helpful Part...

Sometimes Sesshomaru Can Be Helpful...Part 2 

Sometimes Sesshomaru Can Be Helpful...Part 2 

By Makoto Sagara 

Sango woke up the next morningin a daze.(Ugh, why do I feel like a steel ball is strapped to my head? What happened last night?)She thought back to what did happen. (Oh my god, I told Miroku how I feel about him! And then...he held me and we slept in each others arms. Did we...? No. We didnt. Ok, thats good at least for now.) She started to sit up, but a strong arm held her back. 

"Not yet. The sooner we wake up, the sooner we have to return. Stay here with me in this dream, please." 

She laid back down and cuddled next to him. "Mmmmm. Okay." She sighed. "This is nice." 

"Yes it is." Miroku gently kissed her. (I never thought that I'd be able to do that.) He looked at the woman who had captured his heart. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? From the first moment I saw you, I was captivated by you. Your eyes are so..." 

"Stop. Dont flatter me, Miroku. I want you to be in love with me because of me. I dont want you to discover you dont love me anymore later." 

"Sango, that is not the reason I love you," he said, distressed. "You are." He sat up. 

"I know that, but just dont say that you were mine when you first saw me. That is crap, and I dont want to hear it." Her stomach growled. "Gomen nasai." She blushed. 

He grinned. "Well, then I believe it is time to eat. I'll fix us something. You dont move," he said with a wink. 

"As if I could, even if I wanted to." 

"I know," he said with a mischeivious smile. 

He returned with berries and more fish. "By the time you can walk again, you're going to be sick of fish." 

"I can only imagine. Too bad we dont have any of Kagome's strange noodle things, neh?" 

"I guess. I dont much care for them. Although, Inu Yasha eats them like there's no tomorrow. I like the fruit that she brings back, like those strawberries." 

"I much prefer our regular food, thank you. I'm dying for some cherries, though." 

"I saw a cherry tree a few minutes walk from here. That is, if you dont mind being alone for a little while longer." 

"NO!" 

"O-kay then....Sango, koi, daijoubu desuka?" 

"Um...No, please dont leave me alone again. Gomen nasai if I scared you." (Why cant I stand the thought of him leaving me? Even for a little while? I know he'd come back, demo....) 

He came over and wrapped her up in his arms. "It's okay. Please dont worry. I'm right here," he said gently. 

Sango broke down into tears, and finally grieved over the death of her family. Miroku held her until she fell asleep. (I wonder how long she's been holding all that pain and anguish in? Well, so much for breakfast, neh?) He laid the sleeping woman down, and started fixing the fish before they had unwanted guests. 

Sango, again, managed to wake up in time to eat. "You have a knack for waking up just when the food is done. You know that right?" 

She giggled. "So what? Better than going hungry." 

"That's true. Here." He handed her a big bowl of rice and fish. 

She ate everything he gave her, and then proceeded to watch Miroku as he ate. 

"You act as if you've never seen me eat before." 

"I haven't really. I was always trying to ignore you so I could finish. Afterwards, Kagome wanted to talk. Are you saying that you watched me?" 

"Always." 

"Quaint." 

"What is? Me? You? Us? Now? Then?" Miroku was severely puzzled. 

"Everything. Miroku?" 

"Yes?" 

"Would you hold me again?" 

"Of course." He came and sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. (How did I ever get this lucky? I finally found someone I love more than anything else, and she loves me too.) 

"Miroku?" 

"Hmm?" 

She answered him by giving him a passionate kiss. He was surprised, but returned it. She let her hands roam over his outer robes. He broke the kiss. 

"Is there something I can help you with, Sango?" 

She blushed and nodded. "Yes." 

He couldn't speak for a moment. "I'm sorry. I couldn't have heard you correctly. Are you certain that this is what you want, my precious one?" 

"Yes. More than anything else." 

He sighed sadly. "I will have to think about this, Sango. For one, you are not entirely well. I would rather die than harm you in any way. Secondly, we can not go badk from this. I dont want you to regret anything later. Do you understand?" 

"Of course I do. I am not a child. I understand that I will be with you in every way possible after that. I also understand that I might get pregnant with your, no, our, child if we do couple. I know that, but I dont care. That would not be bad at all. I want to be with you, Miroku. do you understand me?" she sobbed. 

"I do, but Sango, this is not a wise thing to do. It will endanger your health, and you do not understand the repercussions of what you ask." 

"I'm fine. I know exactly what I'm asking and what I want!" 

He sighed again. "I know that you think you are. Please be patient. I need time to think. Allow me that." 

"Okay," she muttered, and resigned herself to trying to sleep again. 

He left when he thought sleep had overcome her. (Kami, now that I have her, I want to wait and make our first time special. Buddha knows I am attracted to her, and would love nothing better than to fuck her senseless, but I want her to feel special because she is. Argh!) 

He found himself at the edge of the river. (Well, might as well get something done today.) He stirpped out of his robes and obi, and climbed into the water. (Kyaaaaa! This water is freezing!) He moved around to get used to the temperature, and then let his mind wander. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sango stayed in her bed for a moment after Miroku left. (He can ask every woman in sight to bear his child, including Kagome-chan, and yet he is afraid to make love with the woman he claims to have his heart. Hah! Why me?) 

She almost sunk into despair, when a truly ingenious thought came to her. (I know where he is. He's at the river, trying to clear his head. Fine, then I will join him.) 

She crawled to a nearby tree. Using that as a support, she pulled herslef up. At first, she thought that she might fall back down, but then the world straightened itself up. (Okay, let's see if I can walk.) She let go of the tree, and took a shaky step forward. 

She managed to make it to the river without falling or running into anything. (Ah, there he is. He looks so happy. I wonder what he's thinking about? Is he seriously considering what I said?) 

She took off her yukata, and slid into the water with as little noise as possible. (Kisama, I'll freeze to death first. So cold.) She looked at the serene priest. (How can he stand this water? I have to move, or I really will freeze.) 

She took tentative steps towards Miroku. He snapped out of his daydream to see the object of said dream very real, very naked, very beautiful, and very cold before his eyes. 

"If you weren't shivering, Sango, I'd swear that I was dreaming." 

"S-s-shut up!" 

He chuckled. "I see you feel better, koi." 

She started at that word. "Koi?" 

"Hai." He looked at her startled face. "If you want, I can take it back." 

"You do and I will never speak to you again," she teased. She got serious. "Do you mean it, Miroku?" 

"Hai." 

She leaped into his arms, and kissed him with her everything, completely forgetting how cold the water had been a second ago. (I never thought he would call me that.) 

Miroku returned the kiss, while trying to keep Sango's body from resting on his lap. (Bad enough that I was already thinking about her, but then she had to show up naked. And now, she's all but trying to torture me.) 

"What's wrong, koi?" Sango asked as she broke the kiss. 

"You kinda caught me at a not so good time." 

"Really? You seemed very calm to me when I came here. What happened?" She was puzzled. He seemed fine. 

"You mean besides having my daydream interrupted by the subject? Or that you are naked? And you are exciting me? Nothing. Now, if you dont want me to take you here and now, you will leave." 

"But I do want you. That's why I came." She sat directly on his lap, and noticed exactly how excited he was. 

"Woman, you are crossing serious lines here." He gasped as Sango kissed his neck, and then turned it into a gentle nip. "No, Sango, stop. Not like this." 

"Doshite? It's so much more fun to hear you make those little noises. Like this." She gently bit his ear. 

A low moan escaped his lips. (Oh kami, if she keeps this up much longer, I wont be able to control myself.) 

She started to let her hands wander over his sinewy chest, his washbaord stomach, and farther down. 

"Oh, fuck it all," he said as he pulled her close and started to caress her back while nibbling on her shoulder. 

Sango lost all sense of time and place when Miroku finally touched her. She was in heaven. His touch was like little lightning bolts on her skin. He pulled her head down, and hungrily kissed her while one hand was in her long hair and the other was lightly scratching her back. 

She broke the kiss, gasping for breath. "Miroku..." 

"Hmmm..." 

"We're still in hte water." 

"And?" 

"It's cold and I'm turning into a block of ice." 

"Okay." He lifted her out of the water and walked over to his discarded robes. He set her down on them. "Better?" 

"Hai." 

He lowered himself to be at the same level as Sango. "You are aware of what I want?" 

"Shut up." She pulled him on top of her, locking him into a passionate kiss. "I know, and I want it too. Now, before I die from anticipation, make love to me!" 

He couldnt deny her, any longer. He forced her all the way down. He stopped to take a long look at HIS Sango. (As that was what he had begun to think of her as. HIS.)(Kami above, I'm as bad as Inu Yasha now. Oh well.) Her long black hair, sorrowful brown eyes, sensual lips, graceful neck, perfectly round breasts, flat stomach, slim hips, and beautifully sculpted legs. 

He gently ran his hands down her neck, her breasts, where his rosary-bound hand rested, over her stomach, and stopped at the patch of dark hair hiding her womanhood. He massaged her breasts, while his other hand found her opening. 

She tightened as his fingers entered her. It didnt hurt much, she was just surprised at the feeling. A low moan escaped her lips at Miroku's ministrations. She thought back to earlier, when she had noticed his painfully large erection. She wanted to give him release and for him to feel pleasure as well. But, that train of thought was lost when Miroku's hot, wet mouth covered the nipple of her left mound. 

(Her smell is so enticing,) he thought as he flicked his tongue over her nipple. (It's sweet, yet not overbearing. Like sakura petals, I would say.) He moved his attention to her right breast. (The sounds that she is making right now are driving me nuts. I dont know how much longer I can keep this distraction up.) 

Sango was longing for her own release as Miroku teased her. She knew it wouldnt be long before she started crying. "Please," she managed to whisper, "stop teasing me Miroku. Please make love to me," she begged. 

He lowered his head, trailing a thousand hot kisses down her stomach, to her inner self. He began to give her the most exhilerating pleasure she had had in her life. Her eyes rolled back into her head. She arched her back, and, as her pleasure began to crest, she screamed out his name. 

He quickly drank all of what her pleasure allowed. She was panting and trembling. "Daijoubu ka, Sango-chan?" 

"H-h-hai...", she squeaked. 

"Good." He blinked, and before he knew what was happening, he was staring at the sky and a very upset Sango was on top of him. 

"You want to tease huh? Well, two can play that game," she growled sexily. 

He made a grab for her, but she easily ducked out of his grasp. "Oh no you dont! You've had your fun, and now its my turn." All he could do was growl. 

Sango stared appreciatively at Miroku. Under all his robes, he had a lean muscular build. Broad shoulders, nicely developed pecs, washboard stomach, and nicely defined legs and arms. (He's well endowed, I see,) she thought. Seeing as all of him was perfect and to her approval, she followed a path of sweet kisses down his chest to his engorged manhood. She paused then. (Can I really do this?) 

Sango thought back to the time when Kagome had given her some sweet thing that she called a sucker, and how she had thought of doing exactly this to Miroku when Kagome-chan taught her how to eat it. She looked at Miroku, gathered her courage, and proceeded to take all of him in her mouth. 

He'd never imagined that it would be like this. The feel of her warm mouth was enough to drive him to the edge. He never thought that Sango of all people would do this. She was using her mouth unlike anything he would have thought it was possible for her to know. (I feel like Kagome-sama needs to be thanked for this somehow.) She was licking his shaft and slightly nipping the tip. He moaned lightly as she bit his shaft. 

He flet the pressure build and tension in his body rise. He waited for Sango to stop her toyings. Sango felt the pressure and the tension rise as well, and somehow knew that he was about to come. She continued her job until the immediate release came, and he screamed out her name. She then swallowed every drop of his salty seed. 

She swallowed again to clear her throat, and then stretched out next to him. "Hmmm. That was nice." 

"Nice huh? Is that all?" 

"No, it was wonderful. I'm glad I'm with you, Miroku-sama." 

"Honto ni?" 

"Ee." 

He quickly recovered, and started kissing Sango's neck again. "Mmm. Sakura petals. That's what you remind me of. Beautiful to look at, sweet smelling, soft to touch, and hard as hell to get rid of," he said with a smile. 

"Get rid of? Already looking for a way out, houshi?" she teased. 

"Never." He gently caressed Sango's face. "In fact, I dont think anyone can ever compare to you." 

She placed her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. (I'm tired now.) She was lightly sleeping when she felt Miroku tense up. 

"Hou.." 

"Shush, there's someone here." He handed her his outer robe. "Put this on." He was already dressed in his obi. 

She dressed as he said. He then picked her up, and ran back to their camp. He looked down at her face and knew something was wrong. 

"Sango, daijoubu ka?" 

"Miroku, behind you...", she said in an alarmed voice. 

He turned around in time to see a furious demonic Kikyou. Se pushed him so hard that he dropped Sango and hit a nearby tree. 

"I know he is here! You two worthless pains are here, which means that girl is here, and if she's here so is Inu Yasha! Where are they?" 

Sango looked at the crumpled body of the man she loved and almost cried. She turned on Kikyou in a rage. "They're not here, you bitch! They went back to the village. Now MOVE!!" She pushed Kikyou out of her way, so she could check on Miroku. 

"If they're not, I'll hunt YOU down, and kill you both. Starting with him," she snarled and vanished. 

Sango crawled over to the unconscious priest. She placed her hand ove rhis mouth, and felt a little movement of air. "Good, you're still breathing. You'll probably have one hell of a headache later, but at least you're still with me, like you promised." She started shaking from relief, and placed her head on his chest. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Anyone get the name of the demon who ran me over?" Miroku asked hazily. He looked down at Sango, who was sobbing on his chest. "Daijoubu ka, koi?" 

"No, I could have lost you right then. I am far from ok," she cried. 

He held her tight, and lifted her head, kissing away her tears. "Everytime you cry, you break my heart. It takes a lot more than a jealous Kikyou to get rid of me. I'm tougher than that. Please dont cry, Sango-chan." 

He kissed her sweetly on the lips. She returned the kiss immediately. He held her tighter and slowly parted her lips with his tongue. The kiss automatically became more that sweet, it was desirous and deep. Sango melted into his embrace as his tongue plundered her mouth, finding its treasure. 

She ran her hands over his back, and through his hair. Her eyes widened at the site of his long hair loosened. She pulled away from his kiss to look at him. 

"Something wrong, Sango?" 

She looked at Miroku, the man she loved more than anyone else, and smiled. "No, Nothing is wrong, Miroku." She sighed and leaned against him. "So when do you think we can go back to Kagome and the others?" 

"Never." 

She looked at him, shocked. Then, a smile crpet across her face. "You wish." 

"Yes, I do. If it wasnt for this damned curse, I would be a normal man. I would be able to watch my children live and have children, and die with my wife." 

"And you will. I promise you. Inu Yasha, Kagome, and I will be with you when you do get your revenge on Naraku. You are not the only one who wants him dead. If it werent for him, I would still have my family and my village," she mused sadly. 

He didnt say anything, just held her close and enjoyed the warmth that was Sango. He closed his eyes, and thought of what it would be like to really be with her. Not the game they had played, but to actually be with her. He was worried about the fact that it would hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted. He turned off his mind and just concentrated on the fact that he was holding her. 

He woke later to the smell of something cooking. The sky was dark and the stars were out. He looked around. Sango was not with him. He saw a shadow move to his left. The fire was lit, and there was fish baking. 

"Sango... Where are you?" 

She appeared in her yukata with a bucket of water for the rice she has. 

"Yes? Are you alright?" 

He breathed a sigh of relief. (Worried she had run away?)That little voice was back. (No. I was worried that something had happened while I was asleep.) He knew that that wasnt convincing even him. (Yeah right.)(Go away. Everything is fine.) (Are you sure?) (Argh...Just leave me alone!) (Fine, but for a while.) 

Sango watched Miroku's face as he as thinking to himself. (Is he ok? Wonder if he's ok.) (Do you think he would tell you, even if he werent?) (Oh god, not you again! Yes, I would hope so.) She sighed, exasperated. (You really think so? Naive little girl.) (What? He would....At least I hope he would.)(Uh huh...) She shook her head. 

"Dinner will be done soon, if you would like to clean up Miroku-sama." 

He came out of his trance. "Thank you, Sango. I'll be back shortly." 

He returned five minutes later. Luckily, the rice was finished. She placed the rice in front of him, as well as a cup of water. "Hope you like it. It probabaly doesnt taste as good as yours does. But it was the best fish I could catch." 

He looked at her. "I'm sure its good." He took a tentative bite out of the fish. (Kami, I wish we didnt let Kagome cook so often. Sango is good.) He took a bite of the rice. (A little chewy.) He looked at her. (How did she know that that is how I like my rice?) He was puzzled by her knowledge. 

"I knew it. It's horrible, isnt it?" she muttered. 

"No! Its wonderful. May I ask you how you knew exactly how I like my rice?" 

"I...I...didnt. That is how I eat mine. I've never complained when Kagome-chan cooked because food is food, but I wish she would ask sometimes." 

He chuckled. "My feelings exactly." He noticed that she wasnt eating. "Problems?" 

She shook her head slightly. "No. I was watching you. Gomen nasai." She picked up her bowl and started to eat her food. 

They spent the rest of their meal talking of how Inu Yasha and Kagome would be a cute couple. They had already decided that since they were happy the others would have to be too. 

"They would be together now if Inu Yasha would just tell her how he feels. Kagome-chan tells me how much it hurts when she thinks of the kiss between him and Kikyou. She feels like she will never compare to the dead woman." 

"Yes. But Sango, how did you feel when you wanted to tell me. I was terrified when I realized how I felt. And, it is probably harder for him because he has not had good experiences with anyone. He is not very trusting by nature. The fact that he even knows that he cares for her is enough for him. Although, Im sure its killing him not to touch her." 

"And how would you know?" 

"Well, while you girls are bathing, and after I have been, um, stopped, Inu Yasha and I have had some conversations about certain female companions...." 

"Really....hmm....I wonder...Do you think that they know about each others feelings?" 

"Those two? No. They are more stubborn than us. They would never be able to find out on their own, unless they almost lost each other." 

"Sounds fimiliar doesnt it?" 

He grinned sheepishly. "Maybe..." 

She giggled. "Yeah, I thought so too." She looked around. "Guess its time to clean up." She stood up to take the dishes away, but Miroku stopped her. 

"I'll take care of that. Please sit down." 

"But you have been taking care of me for the past few days. I can take care of myself now." 

"What makes you think I will let you, before you are properly healed?", he asked her sternly. 

"Not again. I am fine. I can walk, and I can move without much pain. We will leave whenever you are ready. I miss Kagome and Shippou. Besides, I would rather we not leave them wondering." 

"I am only looking out for your well being, Sango. I will NOT let anything happen to you. Now that I have you, you will not be going anywhere. I do not want to lose anyone else to Naraku." 

He took her in his arms and held onto her for all he was worth. "Dammit," he mused in her ear," dont you understand how much I love you? I dont want anything to happen to you. I wouldnt be whole without you. Just stay with me, ok?" 

She was surprised at the suddenness of his outburst. Her heart almost broke at the sadness that was in his tone. It was on of extreme mourning and loss. All she could do was hold him, while his tears came and engulf them both. 

The dishes, which started this whole thing, lay forgotten on the ground, as the two lovers stood holding each other in the moonlight...... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Later that night, Miroku awoke. (Why am I awake? I just want to sleep.) He then looked at the warm and soft body laying next to him. (Ah, that's why. She looks so peaceful right now. I dont want to take her back. She will not know this peace for a while. I just want her to be happy.....Gods, how could just one woman do this to me?) 

She stirred slightly, turned towards Miroku, and cuddled closer to him. (Oh, if she knew how many nights I dreamed of this. Just holding her, breathing in her scent, being next to her... It's heaven and hell at the same time. I want her, but I wont have her until this is over. Argh!) She stirred again, and muttered "Miroku...", then proceeded to cuddle even closer to the body next to her. 

She silently cursed the houshi's sense of...whatever. (I've been trying to get him to notice that I'm not really asleep, and he's not really doing anything. What is wrong with him? Normally, he cant keep his hands off me. Did I do something wrong?) She sat up then. 

Miroku startled when Sango sat up. He visibly blinked. "Everything ok, Sango-san?" 

"Iie." 

"Nani desuka?" 

"Anata..." 

"Me.... What did I do?" 

"Nothing." She laid back down and turned over, away from him. She was surprised when hot tears came over her. She tried not to sob out loud. (I have been too emotional these past four days. Father would be disappointed in me.) The thought of her father was too much. She sobbed openly, letting the pain, rejection, and the loneliness wash over her. 

Miroku was utterly perplexed by Sango. (She snaps up, says she not ok because of me, turns over, and starts crying. What am I doing wrong here?) He looked at the racking form of the strong taiji-ya. (Oh, Kami-sama, she's crying. Shimatta. This is my fault somehow.) Slowly, he reached over and turned the crying girl to face him. 

As soon as Miroku touched her, she froze. When she looked up, the look in Miroku's eyes made her want to cry even more. It was one of longing, sadness, and confusion. (Why cant he just leave me alone? I never asked him to take care of me. Stupid youkai. I wish none of this had happened.) But then, she knew that that was a lie. She had loved every moment with him, until the morning. 

"Sango.....Please tell me whats wrong. I dont understand how I can help you." 

"Everything. Nothing. Me. You. Kagome. Inu Yasha. Naraku. Kohaku. Father...." 

He lifted her up and held her gently, but firmly. His unbound hand reached up and wiped away the tears from her face. The sensation sent electicity through Sango's body. She moved and put her head on his shoulder. 

Her movement to his shoulder was unexpected, but nice. The warmth of her body made the chilly morning air not so noticable. He heard her sigh very gently. It hurt him deeply. "Sango, please tell me." 

"I dont know anymore, Miroku. I want all of this to be over. I just want a normal life again. I miss my family. I miss my village. I'm tired of fighting Naraku and his minions. Is it so wrong that I just want to be one of those people who dont have these things to deal with?" 

"No. I wish that too, but that is not the way that Buddha prepared for either of us. I may not like the hand dealt me, I have to work with it. I do not think I would truly be who I am now, had it not been for the way that my life has been. Nor you, nor Inu Yasha, nor Shippou, nor Kagome. We are who we are because of what we have done and what has been done to us." 

Sango stared up at Miroku's face. She was slightly taken back at the sincere and serious tone in his voice. The expression he wore was one of sadness and extreme seriousness. She had never heard the ecchi houshi speak like this before. Something in her made her wrap her arms around his neck and hug him for all that she was worth. 

"I know, houshi-sama, demo we can try to make it a little easier I guess. I just want this all to be over with. I hate seeing you so sad and in pain. I hate to be used like this by that sick bastard. I hate to see Inu Yasha and Kagome never have a moments peace to figure out how important the other one is to them. I hate it all. Yet, I love the little family we have become. I have never felt this close to others since my brother and mother were with me. I hope that when this is all over, and we finally get Naraku, that we all have the chance to be together still." 

"Yes, it would be a little wierd if Kagome-sama were to go back to her time without us. Inu Yasha would never be the same." He chuckled at the picture of the hanyou without the girl. "He would drive poor Kaede-sama insane." 

"No, he would drive us insane. Poor Shippou would be crushed. I think he looks to her as a surrogate mother. He would just crumble if he didnt have her with him now." 

"Hmm. Perhaps you are right. Shippou is still a child. That would be very hard for him. What about you, Sango-chan?" 

"What about me?" 

"You are attached to the miko as well. I think it would be hard on you too." 

"Well, yes it would. I think of her as a sort of little sister. She certainly is the best friend I've ever had. Before I met all of you, the only person I had that was close to me was my brother. My father was always busy with the village business. And well okaasan.....", she trailed off sadly. 

He kissed her gently before the tears began. He pressed gently against her soft lips and hoped to get a reaction. She was slightly caught off-guard by the sudden change in him, but slowly she kissed him back. She deepened it, hungrily hoping that it would never end. He brush his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips to allow him access to her. His tongue teased hers into a light dance that deepened and left them both gasping for breathe when the kiss broke. 

He looked deep into her eyes and saw what she truly couldnt say to him. He saw all the love that she had and would give, if he let her. He tenderly laid her down on the blanket. He slid his hand down her yukata, placing a hand on the erect nipple of her right breast. She moaned loudly at the feel of his touch. He covered her moan with his mouth, silencing her. 

Her hands reached around his neck and tangled in his hair, pulling it loose. She fought free of his grasp enough to loosen his robes for him. Sango still couldn't get over the fact that he was so nicely built under the robes. She knew that Miroku did nothing but walk and fight to earn his keep before Kagome and Inu Yasha, but the way he carried himself, she hadn't noticed how well defined he was. She knew that she would always be mystified by the houshi. 

He couldn't get over the fact that the taiji-ya was his and would be his forever. He slid her yukata off her shoulders and pulled it down to the ground by her. He treated her with the most gentleness he had in him. He would never want to hurt her needlessly. 

Sango slowly lifted up her head, her eyes glazed over. Her heart started pounding in her ears. Even though she KNEW that this was what she wanted, she was scared. She had never felt like this about anyone or anything. The feel of his hands, his body, his breathe was exactly what made her feel comfortable and loved and like she was at home again. 

Miroku knew that Sango was scared. He could see it in her eyes. He carefully placed himself in front of her entrance, not wanting to ruin the moment. Finally, he let go and gently started to move forward. Slowly, he inched in her. The heat from her body and the sound of her breathing almost made him come right then, but he steeled his nerves and settled in her tight cavern. 

When he entered, Sango had never felt a pain like that. It was sharp and very sudden. She felt him tense when she let out her sudden cry. "I'm fine," was all she was able to say to him. He settled in and then proceed to slowly stroke in and out. The way he was slowly going about it was giving her enough time to catch up to the rhythm. She caught on and started moving to meet him, stroke for stroke. 

Miroku had to almost stop when Sango started to meet his deliberately slow strokes. When she caught up, hestarted to slowly speed up. She continued to match his rhythm. He felt the pressure build in him and silently begged for it to go away. He didnt want it to end so soon. Unfortunately, he could only hold it off for a little longer. He knew it was happening. 

Sango was enjoying this. Everytime he speed up, she did. When he slowed down, she did as well. The way his thrusts were acting on her body were euphoric. She was in ecstasy. Then all of a sudden the pressure starting building, and she could see Miroku tense up again. Finally, she reached the edge of her pleasure, and sharply fell. She felt him spill his seed in her and collapse. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He awoke the next morning to the sound of things clanking and banging. He shot up. "Sango-sama?" 

She turned around. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Miroku. Did you sleep well?" 

He smiled broadly. "How could I not?" He looked around the camp. "Are we packing already?" 

"Hai. I have a bad feeling that Kagome and Inu Yasha will need us too. Up lazy bones." 

He dressed quickly, and helped Sango pack up what was left of the camp. She then presented him with a litte cup of rice. He ate quickly, grabbed the pack, and they were off. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

They arrived at Kaede-baba's village a few days later. Nothing seemed out of place. They were 5 feet from Kaede's hut when Sango was attacked by a bouncy kitsune and a happy fire cat-demon. 

"Well hello. Shippou. Kirara." 

"Sango. You're all better. I was worried about you. The houshi didn't hurt you, did he?" The kitsune glared daggers at the poor houshi. 

"No, he didn't Shippou. Where are Kagome and Inu Yasha?" 

"Well, while you were gone, Kikyou showed up again and attacked Kagome-sama. Inu Yasha almost hurt Kikyou. When she finally left, Dog-breath took Kagome-sama into the hut and asked Kaede-obasan to leave. They have been in there for a couple of hours. Kirara and I went to play in the forest around Inu Yasha's tree and the well." 

Sango looked at the houshi to see a knowing smile on his face. She nodded at him. "So where is Kaede-sama?" 

"She's looking in on the other villagers. Over there." He pointed to a hut on the other side of the village. "You want me to help you over there?" 

"No, that is quite alright. I need to talk to her personally. You know girl talk. Besides, I need her to check my wound. I'll be back." 

Sango walked to the hut that Shippou pointed to and knocked on the outside. She heard a faint "Come in" murmured. She entered. There was Kaede-sama talking to another older woman. "Oh, Sango-chan, I heard you were injured. Let me look at it. Hello, by the way. So I heard also that you were guarded by Miroku-sama while you were injured. Did he behave?" 

"As well as anyone can expect." 

"Oh, that's so vague Sango-chan. You look happier than you did when you left. I know you didn't kill Naraku. So why are you so smily now?" 

Sango let out with a knowing-but-not-telling smile. "Let's just say that sometimes Sesshomaru-san can be helpful." 

THE END 


End file.
